


God's Eye

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	God's Eye

They say the punishment fits the crime  
So, bearing in mind that your touch is sublime,  
I am sailing for Hades, your hand in mine  
(For surely this miracle proves the divine?)  
And if there's no water other than brine  
Then pay no attention and let us drink wine

Can it be that fate is so flawed by design  
That I am condemned while you're in your prime?  
And I can't be sure but I think it's a sign  
That hope springs eternal and just Will Not Die  
For my love speaks its name in these dreams of mine  
When like cotton and silk, our threads intertwine 

The melody's yours and my heart's keeping time  
A toast! To each other, come rain or shine  
Foul weather friends and partners in crime  
Sailing through time on a drop in God's eye  
(With a billion souls on the heavenly climb  
If I stay here with you then I doubt he'll miss mine)


End file.
